She is Chaos
by Lakara Valentine
Summary: Vincent's not the only one with a demon problem. vincentxOC. NOTE: am in process of rewrite! vincent will not be ooc in rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vincent knelt before her shrine, as he had done so often in the past. "Lucrecia, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

It had only been a year since Meteor destroyed Midgar, since the death of Lucrecia's only child (possibly his own), and since Vincent's own awakening in a personal hell. Why? Why had he not been able to stop her? Why had he let this happen?

Vincent's reverie was interrupted by the voice of a young woman. "Well, well, if it isn't Vincent Valentine. When did you decide to come back to the land of the living?"

He could just barely feel her presence, more like _Chaos_ could feel her presence, in a tree not far from where he was standing. His inner demon had never responded to anyone like this. He just shrugged it off, drew Cerberus, and turned to face a pale-skinned, black-haired woman in a black leather cloak and dark red, hem-tattered riding dress with black cloth sewn into the slits. At the sight of Cerberus, she drew her own double-barreled handgun and smirked, "Well, if this is how you greet everyone who remembers you, it's no wonder no one's left."

Vincent lowered his gun and sighed, "Who are you? I know you're no scientist or you would have killed me, so what do you want?"

The girl holstered her handgun. "Lakara Krylon, and no, I'm not a scientist, just a former Turk like yourself."

"Hmph. As if I would believe you've lived this long and haven't changed."

Lakara sighed and dropped to the ground. "Of course, that's to be expected. After we found out that you had been, shall we say, 'compromised,' I was sent to replace you as Lucrecia's bodyguard. They hoped that my being a woman would keep us from getting 'attached.' Anyway, I was there for the experiments that changed you. Time passed, Lucrecia and I became like sisters. When I found out about Lucrecia's child, I too protested. After that, well, it was pretty much an instant replay of your last few days. Hojo thought I was getting too 'involved,' as you had, he shot me, and Lucrecia tried to heal me using the same procedure she had used on you. I was then abandoned at the mansion. I lived out the rest of my life in solitude, hiring myself out as a mercenary. You can imagine my horror when someone got the best of my temper and I found out about Chaos. The rest you should be able to figure out on your own."

Vincent nodded and turned to leave. If she was telling the truth, why endanger people by having two demons in the same area. The way Chaos was responding to her presence, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold it back even with the Protomateria.

Apparently Lakara wasn't finished. "Vincent! Where are you going? Are you just going to walk away? Never face your past? I know what you're going through! I can he–!"

Vincent whirled around, his eyes bright red with rage. "If you are who you say you are you know you can't! You shouldn't have even come here looking for me! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for us to be together?! If you really do harbor the Chaos gene, then tell me how you are able to be here without him reacting to me!" As he said this, Vincent could feel the monster struggling to be freed and he clutched his chest in pain. "As for turning away from the past," he said through clenched teeth, "you have no idea how many times I've tried that. Leave, now. Hurry, I can't hold him much longer."

Lakara stood there staring at him, watching him double over with the effort to hold his demon back. She wanted to say something, do something, anything, to help him, but she knew she couldn't. Besides, her own demon _was_ reacting to her intended "mate." Knowing what she would do to him if she were released, Lakara turned and ran through the trees with a promise to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lakara visited the shrine everyday, hoping to see him there, but at the same time hoping not to. Now that Chaos had discovered her male half, she would stop at nothing to have him, but Lakara knew the consequences if the demons were allowed to couple. All the Protomateria on the Planet wouldn't be able to hold them back. But maybe the monster wasn't the only part of Lakara that wanted to see him.

* * *

Vincent, too, and been looking for, no, been _forced_ to look for the girl. He had never known Chaos to have such lust. But somewhere, somewhere in the depths of his shattered heart, the human in Vincent also wanted to find her. Maybe she was right, maybe she could help him.

Finally, he could stand it no longer. He returned to the one place he hadn't checked, Lucrecia's shrine.

She was there.

She turned and smiled. Vincent gasped at her dark beauty, accentuated by the glow of the mako crystals.

Lakara blinked and glanced down to avoid staring. _When did he get so beautiful?_ Out loud, she said, "I knew you'd show up here sooner or later."

Vincent shook himself and nodded. "Then I suppose you've been looking for me as well."

They both looked at the ground for a while. "I'm sorry!" they said simultaneously, then laughed. "Don't be," he said. "You just wanted to help and I had to be an ass and say no."

"But you were right, I can't help you. We shouldn't even be here together. I'm having a hard time holding her back."

"Her?"

"Chaos."

"You mean there's a girl Chaos?!"

"Mm-hm. Apparently Chaos takes on the gender of its host and, like most creatures, once it finds that one demon of opposite sex, it will stop at nothing to have it."

Vincent nodded as he absorbed this new information. He had never known much about Chaos, but he never would have thought it would want a mate. But he didn't even know if this idea had any truth to it. "How do you know all this?"

"I found the last few pieces of Lucrecia's thesis on Chaos. She must have written it while performing the experiments on my body."

Vincent blinked. "Do you still have this thesis?"

Lakara shook her head. "No. At the time that I found it, it didn't really mean that much to me and I left it at the mansion. It's probably long gone by now."

Vincent blinked and nodded again. There was only one way left to find the truth, but he didn't know if he would be able to take it. He knew how bad it was to experience the release of Chaos first-hand. He didn't know if he could see it happen to someone else, especially someone who was so much like the only woman he had ever loved.

He looked up and noticed her staring at him, waiting for him to say something. _Why does everyone have to look at me like that? _After staring back at her for a few seconds, he took a deep breath and finally got the nerve to ask her. "I'm sorry, but I just have to see for myself. I have to see this female Chaos with my own eyes."

"Vincent…"

"I know…once you go through with it, you may not be able to control her in my presence, but I'll never really know unless I see her. I just won't ever be able to believe that Lucrecia would be capable of doing that." He looked back up at her and saw her trying to hold back tears of – was it pain, love …loss?

He ran to her and held her by the shoulders, looked her in the face. She opened her moist eyes and he saw them glow red, just once, then it was gone. She jerked out of his grip and spun around, dried her eyes, and whispered, "Very well, if it means that much to you. Go to the other side of the clearing, I'll do my best to hold her."

"Lakara! You don't have to- I shouldn't have asked you to–!"

A red light started coming from her eyes. She was breathing hard. "It's too late, just go!" Vincent stood there, trying to think of some way to stop her, but she was right, it was too late. He turned and ran for the other side of the glade, just barely making it past the tree-line before he heard an inhuman half-howl, half-scream. Eyes wide, he turned and saw Chaos for the first time. Everything from the waist down, he was familiar with, except the tattered black skirt that covered her legs. Her bodice was so tattered at the edges, there was hardly anything left to cover her. The rags were suspended by red spaghetti-straps, half hidden by the shoulder guards that extended down her arm to her claws. But this was nothing next to the horror of her face and wings. Her eyes glowed a bright red, her skin looked almost dead, her teeth had become fangs, her hair was as shaggy as a wolf's, and her bat-like wings, which she had drawn down as a cloak, were also blood-red.

Vincent's own demon leapt in his chest as she slowly began walking towards him. He took a step back, "Lakara? You can change back now."

The monster shook her head and smiled. "I've finally found you, why go back?" Vincent's eyes widened. "No!" Lakara had lost her battle.

Chaos leapt in him once again, straining to be freed. Vincent gasped and crumpled to the ground. Chaos-Lakara came to stand over him. "Why fight him, we were meant to be together. Just let go."

Vincent glared up at her as she grinned in triumph. He had seen that look far too often to give in to it this time. He jumped up, screaming, pulled Cerberus, and fired. Then he ran, her howl of pain and rage following him through the forest. It wasn't until he reached his house in Kalm that he realized he had aimed to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vincent had been arguing with himself all night. Half of him said go find her, make sure she's okay; the other half said if she's dead, good riddance. No one had won yet. _She was Chaos. It's bad enough that you exist, there doesn't need to be two of you… But can you live with her death on your hands? _Vincent took a swig out of his wine glass, tried to tune them out, to think of something else, but it was no use. His thoughts always turned to an image of Lakara, lying dead in the forest, his bullet in her chest. _What if she isn't dead, what if she's just injured?_

Vincent slammed the glass down on the table. "ALRIGHT! I'll go find the bitch, damn it, just SHUT UP!" He stormed out of the house and through the streets, everyone in his path running to get out of the way. When he reached the outskirts of town, he hesitantly transformed into Chaos and flew towards the Forgotten City. When he was close to the shrine, he dropped to the ground, changed back, and ran into the clearing. He found Lakara, in human form, lying in front of Lucrecia. He knelt and checked her pulse, it was normal, but her breathing was ragged. He had to get her some help, but he was afraid that carrying her as Chaos would wake up her monster again. He felt inside his cloak for his cell phone. _Damn! Must have left it at home. I'll never get used to those things._ He'd just have to go get help himself. He ran off, promising to hurry back. _Wonder what Cloud's been up to…__

* * *

_

Vincent touched down in front of the Seventh Heaven and resumed his normal form. _Hmph, nothing's changed here._ He pushed open the door and walked in. Tifa looked up from behind the bar and jumped a little. "Hey! Vincent! Where ya been?"

"No time to talk, where's Cloud?"

"Oh, he just went to deliver something, he'll be back soon."

"Where was he headed?"

"What's wrong? What's the rush?"

Vincent sighed; she always was one to try to start a conversation. "I've met someone, and she's hurt. I just need someone to help me get her to town."

"Can't you just fly her in?"

"No, and I don't want to talk about it. Just tell me where Cloud is and-"

The sound of the door opening made Vincent turn, his hand on his gun. It was Cloud. "Hey, Vincent! What's up?"

Vincent ran towards him, grabbed his arm, and began pulling him towards the door. "No time, you have to come with me."

"Wha-!" Cloud started to protest, and the door slammed behind them, Tifa blinking, trying to figure out what just happened.

Outside, Cloud was mounting his bike. "Where we goin,' Vincent?"

Vincent transformed and said, "No time to explain, just follow me." Then he took off without another word.

When they reached the glade, Vincent ran to Lakara and carried her to the bike. Her pulse had started to weaken and she was barely breathing. "Cloud, I need you to get her to my place in Kalm. Ride as fast as you can, there's not much time left. I'll meet you there." Cloud nodded his understanding, turned towards Kalm, and tore out of the clearing. Vincent turned to Lucrecia and said, "I wasn't able to save you, but I won't let it happen again." Then he transformed and flew for Kalm.

By the time Vincent got home, Cloud had laid Lakara on the bed and given her a few Potions. He looked up when he heard Vincent enter the room, "She should be alright now. Care to explain any of this?"

Vincent walked over to the bed, glanced at Lakara, and chuckled. "Not really, but I guess I'll have to." He then went on to relate the events of the last few weeks. When he had finished, Cloud said, "Wow, Chaos has a double. Never would have expected to find it in a woman. Any idea where she came from?"

Vincent shook his head. "No. I was visiting the shrine, like normal, and she was there. She may have gone to see Lucrecia, but she acted like she was looking for me."

Cloud shrugged. "I dunno, maybe she was… You need me to stay, or you think you can handle it from here?"

Vincent looked back down at the sleeping girl and smiled. "Thanks, Cloud, but I think I got it. You better get back to Tifa."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Heh, she'll go nuts when she finds out you've started getting attached to her."

"Attached?"

Cloud laughed. "You know what I mean! See ya later, Vincent."

Vincent gave Cloud's back a quizzical look on his way out. _Attached?_ He looked back at Lakara. _Heh, maybe he was right._ Somehow she was even more beautiful asleep than she had been in the forest. The bed being the only piece of furniture in the room besides a small table, he lay down next to her and began to doze off.

* * *

_He had had this dream a thousand times. He was in the lab at Nibelheim. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked up. This was where he usually saw a gun leveled at his chest and dropped dead, but this time he looked up to, not Hojo's maniacal grin, but that of Lakara-Chaos. He looked down and saw his own claws reaching for her. _Vincent woke with a start, clutching his chest and gasping for air. He looked back down at the bed, but Lakara was gone. He bolted from the bed and ran downstairs. As he past the kitchen, he heard a cabinet door bang shut. Confused, he took a step back and stuck his head in the door. He saw Lakara, bent over, in nothing but her black camisole and slip, rummaging through a drawer.

Vincent cleared his throat and she looked up. "Oh! You're awake! Have you noticed the lack of food in this house?"

He blinked in disbelief. "I…don't eat…much. Why are you-?"

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously. And you were surprised to see me alive. So what if you were in a 30 year coma, you've still got to eat!"

Vincent opened his mouth to say something, but Lakara just ran past him up to his room, leaving him staring after her, still blinking in disbelief. He was still standing there when she came back down, fully dressed, and grabbed his arm to drag him outside. "Come on, we're going shopping."

He jerked his arm back. "Whoa, wait a minute. I shot you, remember? Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"Oh, that! Umm, yeah, I want to thank you for doing that."

"Thank me!"

"Yep. If you hadn't done that, there's no telling how long it would have taken me to regain control. In fact, I may never have."

"So if I just hurt Chaos, why were you on death's door last night?"

"She wanted me to stay weak so that I wouldn't be able to keep her from healing herself, which is why I need to stay active, and we need to get some food. I'm starving!" With that, she opened the door and ran outside, Vincent following, chuckling under his breath. _She reminds me so much of you, Lucrecia. Forgetting the past, and looking for a bright future. I pray she can stay like that, that she doesn't end up like me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vincent couldn't help but smile as he watched the girl he had almost killed gobble down her third order of pancakes. He had barely touched his own breakfast. The smile vanished as he turned to stare back at prying eyes. It seemed that the secluded corner table wasn't helping them escape notice. _Why does everyone have to act like that around me? I'm _not _a vampire, for Chris' sake!_

When Lakara had finished eating, Vincent left a large tip for their waiter and they started for home. Lakara's cheery attitude from earlier that morning had sobered somewhat and they walked in silence. After a while, Lakara slipped her hand into Vincent's, he didn't even flinch. She considered leaning on him, then decided she should take things slow.

* * *

When they reached the house, Lakara ran up to the bathroom as Vincent walked calmly to the kitchen, poured a glass of wine, and went to his room. He took one sip and put the glass on the nearby table. He then sat on the bed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes to reflect on the events of the past few weeks, then the past year. _Cloud was right, I really have changed. I've laughed and smiled more in the past few days than I have since…her. _Vincent opened his eyes as he heard Lakara enter the room. He smiled as she took a sip of his wine. She looked up and smiled back at him, a few tendrils of wet hair falling into her eyes as the rest covered her chest. He forced himself to look away before his eyes wandered any lower. A voice whispered in his head, _Too late! _He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, _You sick bastard._ His mind's eye had started filling in the blanks. 

He glanced up after hearing clothes rustling and sighed in relief as he watched her pull her dress on over the black undergarments. She turned and smiled again, "Better?"

He nodded, "Yes, thank you."

She jumped up on the bed to sit next to him, fighting the sudden urge to cuddle up and lay her head on his chest. _Just take it slow, Lakara, he's been through a lot._ She stared at him as he stared out the window, obviously avoiding her gaze. She leaned up until she could see his face. "Ya know, I really don't think you should sleep in those clothes. Sounded like you had some really bad nightmares last night."

He jumped a little at her statement. It was as if she had read his thoughts. "Why? Did I say something?"

"No, you were just breathing kinda hard and you're claw started twitching. That happen often?"

Vincent turned back to the window and nodded. "That was all I had in that coffin. I would wake up from the worst one's and stare at the lid for hours waiting for sleep to return. That was my punishment." He looked down at his claw and raised it a little. "As is this." He didn't know why he was telling her this. Maybe because she shared some of his torment, maybe because he thought she would listen.

Lakara drew her knees up under her and looked Vincent in the eye, something very few people could do. "Vincent, you have to stop blaming yourself. No one could have stopped her; we both know that, we both had to learn that the hard way. If we're being punished for anything, it's for caring, for trying to do what was right. There was nothing either of us could have done.

"Besides, Lucrecia and that maniac, Hojo, did this to us, not some higher being. Lucrecia just wanted to help us, to make us live. She didn't really know what she was doing, didn't know how much pain it would cause us."

Lakara looked away as Vincent blinked and turned back to the window. "I guess all I'm trying to say is that you did what you could and it's time to let go."

Lakara jumped when she heard Vincent chuckle. "You're so much alike. She tried to get me to get over my father's death, and now you're trying to get me to get over hers. Everyone who's ever known about her has said the same thing. Yuffie didn't even have to know, she just kept telling me to 'lighten up.' The funny thing is…you're all right, I do need to move on, I just don't know how."

The look in his eyes as Vincent turned to look at Lakara almost made her want to cry. It was so pleading, so sad, so…tortured. She reached her hand up to touch his cheek, not shuddering at its clamminess, to wipe away a tear. He turned away and she put a hand on his claw. He looked down at her hand and whispered, "Please, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like you love me."

She ran a pale hand through his hair. "What makes you think I'm acting?"

"You don't know me."

She looked back up into his eyes. "Vincent, even if we've only just met, I feel as if I've known you my whole life. I know you well enough to know that you feel the same or you wouldn't still be here. I know you well enough to know that you need my help, and this is the only way I can give it to you."

Her hand returned to his cheek and he closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to accept her love for just that, to respond to her caresses, to hold her in his arms as he had…. No. He couldn't do it again. He couldn't fall in love again only to watch another woman die because of him. He opened his eyes, jerked his head away and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. "Why did you come here?" he asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. And where did you come from?"

She reached out for him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Vincent…"

He jumped up and whirled around to face her. "Answer me, damn it! Who _are_ you?"

Lakara sighed and began staring at the floor. "Very well, if you must know, I was searching for Lucrecia. I never expected to find you, but I did." She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I stayed because you're all I have left. My family died long ago, my friends have forgotten me, I have no one. That is I had no one until I met you. As weak as this may sound, I was going to tell Lucrecia good-bye, and then…" Her voice trailed off into sobs. "And then I was going to kill myself, do this world one last favor and end my life. But then I met you. You gave me a reason to live, a reason to give myself one last chance. I love you, Vincent! No, I may not know you, we may have only just met, but I still love you! You came back for me when you could have just left me there and rid the world of another demon. You came for me when I was ready to give up, when I was ready to remain the monster I am." She rose to stand before him. "If you want me to leave, I will. Just know this. I love you, and you'll always be able to find me."

With tears still streaming down her face, she walked past him, grabbed her cloak, and headed for the door. Vincent stood where she had left him for a few seconds, not quite believing what he had heard. He watched her begin to leave and the memory of his last day with Lucrecia came back. He couldn't let it happen again. "Lakara!" She turned. "Wait. I'm sorry. Please, stay here." He walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She dropped her cloak and laid her head on his chest as she sobbed in his embrace.

Suddenly, she gasped in pain and gripped her chest. "Oh God, Vincent! She's back!" Her world suddenly fell into darkness, as Chaos pulled her into the back of her own mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vincent caught the girl as she fainted and laid her on the bed. He drew Cerberus, just in case she transformed, but her demon seemed too weak to come out completely. She must have drained just enough energy to cause problems, but not enough to take over. Remembering her earlier statement about sleepwear, he removed her dress, but resisted the urge to strip her further. Her once beautiful face was contorted in pain as she fought an inner battle for control. He wanted to help her, but knew he would be risking losing control over his own demon. And, so, he spent the rest of the day sitting on the bed next to her, shifting his gaze from her to the window, drinking his wine, and waiting for her to awaken.

Meanwhile, deep in the recesses of Lakara's mind, she grappled with Chaos. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?! Why - !" Her words were cut off by a blow from Chaos. _Silence! When will you accept what you are? Look at me! __This__ is what you are! This is all you'll ever be! He can't love you, he knows what you are capable of! Besides, he's mine._

"NO! I can't let you do that! I'll kill us before I let you do that!"

_You wouldn't dare. You couldn't do it last time, and you can't to it now. You're too weak. Just give up, you'll never be able to control me._

"The hell I won't!" Lakara jumped on Chaos and pulled her to the ground (if it is possible to do that in one's mind).

* * *

Vincent watched her eyes glow behind her closed eyelids. He placed his hand on his gun, ready to shoot if necessary, but the light faded, and he relaxed. He turned his attention back to the window and sighed. She had been out for several hours and the sun was now dipping below the horizon. _She'll be hungry again when she wakes up._ He blinked and smiled. _Now where did that come from. _He took another sip of wine, feeling it burn down his throat. _Maybe this has something to do with it._ It was his fifth glass and he was beginning to feel a slight buzz. _Oh well._ He quickly downed the rest of it, hoping he wouldn't have to shoot anything.

Lakara gasped and sat up, pulling Vincent from his morbidly amusing thoughts. He jumped up from his sitting position on the floor, his gun cocked, just in case. "Lakara! Are you alright? You look like hell." Her pale skin had somehow gotten paler and her eyes were rather bloodshot. She looked at him, groaned, and held her head in her hands. "Yeah, I guess. I'm still here and I'm still me, so I guess I'm okay. How long has it been?" Then she looked outside, saw the setting sun, and flopped back on the bed.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at her and holstered his gun. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Lakara shook her head. "I don't really know. She's never done that before. I've never been able to control her, but she normally just takes over my body and leaves me in the dark, she's never poked around in my mind like that." She rubbed her eyes a little more, then noticed the wine glass. "You got any more of that?"

Vincent couldn't help but smile at her request as he rose to go to the kitchen. Alcohol was probably the last thing she needed, but then again it might calm her nerves.

As he reached the refrigerator, he heard the front door open. He drew Cerberus and walked towards it, just in time to see a dark shadow slip into the house. He tensed as the figure made its way to the stairs. He almost shot it then and there, but decided it would be better to wait and see if it had any friends.

Meanwhile, Lakara had just finished dressing when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She knew it wasn't Vincent, he never made any sound when he walked. Suddenly suspicious, she reached into her cloak and drew one of her double-barreled pistols and placed a thunder materia at the end of the lower barrel; for all she knew, Vincent could be overly drunk and stumbling and she didn't want to hurt him too badly. But the figure that entered the room was definitely not Vincent.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Lakara's eyes widened and then narrowed to slits as he pushed his hood back to reveal dark sunglasses beneath perfectly combed dark brown hair. The smirk he flashed at her revealed the perfectly straight, shiny white teeth of a super-model. She watched his hand as he reached into his cloak, half-expecting him to pull out a switch-blade style comb. Instead he drew one of his many throwing knives and began twirling it in his right hand.

Lakara began circling him, measuring his weaknesses, making herself a harder target, distracting him. "What are you doing here, Dejix?"

He stopped twirling the knife to turn and look at her. "You know, I could ask you the same thing, Ms. Krylon, or is it Mrs. Valentine?"

Lakara leveled her gun at his chest and activated the materia, causing electricity to play around the butt of her gun as she spoke through clenched teeth. "Not quite."

Dejix ignored her not-so-subtle threat. "Speaking of which, where is Mr. Valentine?"

Lakara's aim shifted to his head.

He continued to ignore her weapon. "Not cooperating today, hm? Come now, we both know he's here, now where is he?"

She continued to glare silently at him, curling her finger around the trigger, itching to shoot him, but knowing she would rather he make the first move.

He turned toward the door. "Very well, I'll just search the rest of the house." He froze as a lightening infused bullet sizzled past his head. He smirked without turning around. "Not going to make this easy for me are you?" He sighed. "Then, it seems I have no choice." Lakara didn't even have time to react as he flicked a blade into her gut. Her eyes widened and she dropped her gun, falling to the ground and succumbing to darkness as the electricity from the knife played through her body.

* * *

Vincent had finished dispatching the snipers outside and had just reached the door when he heard Lakara fall. He ran into the room, Cerberus drawn and ready to fire. He barely dodged a knife that had been aimed at his shoulder, and looked up to see the dark cloaked intruder, who spoke in a smooth, cultured voice, "Finally, some progress. Will you come quietly, or do I have to treat you like I did your little girlfriend?" Vincent fired, but his shot was deflected by the mercenary's armguard. "I'll take that as a no." Vincent proceeded to empty his gun on him, having his shots avoided every time; this pretty-boy was turning out to be a rather difficult target. As Vincent concentrated on trying to get a shot in, he failed to notice the small blade that flew out of his opponent's hand. He grunted as it embedded itself in his right arm, causing him to drop his gun. He pulled it out as the electricity played up his arm and attempted to attack his foe with his claw, but collapsed with a gasp as Dejix landed another blade in his chest. He lost the battle to remain conscious as the lightening took its effect and he fell into darkness. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry bout the wait, me no likey teh writer's blocks. This chapter was a joint effort between myself and Mischievous Crystal (thanks a ton, couldn't have done it without you, look forward to working with you on future chapters.)****

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Of all the places she had been in her life this was one place she never wanted to come back to, and yet here she was. Stuck in a glass container filled with a clear liquid that smelled like dead fish being tested for something she had no idea about. It hurt too much to think anyway. Lakara gave her head a little shake as she looked over at Vincent next to her. Lakara smiled at the thought of Vincent fighting for her but at the sight of him she really wished he hadn't. Right now she had to try and figure a way out. But how?

"Ah I see your finally awake my pet," Dejix smirked at her. "I take it you would like out of your new home. Can I have your assurance you won't try anything?"

Dejix pressed a button next to her container making the liquid pour out, and her along with it. Lakara coughed as the fresh air filled her lungs. She glared up at him as she tried to stop her head from spinning.

"What do you want?" Lakara snapped at him.

"Oh you know very well what I want. But now it isn't me you will be answering to. Such a pity," Dejix replied.

"What idiot thinks I'm going to listen to him?"

"That would be me, my dear." A voice sounded from the doorway.

Lakara turned to glare at the newcomer recognizing him immediately. His short black hair was slicked back, making it look even greasier. His white lap coat was stained with what looked like blood and oil, and his dull grey eyes sparkled evilly back at her.

"Michael." Lakara snarled. "What the hell do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything my dear?" Michael slurred.

"Because you always do."

"Well seeing as you asked, lets take a walk and I will tell you exactly what I want." Michael grinned at her as he led her, reluctant, out of the room.

Michael led Lakara to a quiet, secluded garden filled with strange looking plants. He picked up a watering can and started watering the plants.

"My dear Lakara how long has it been since we last met?" he asked her.

"Not long enough," she snapped.

He ignored her bad mood. "You failed me on your last mission, but you should find it very easy to fulfill your next assignment."

"What do you want with me Michael?"

"I want a grandson, Lakara. One who will possess the powers of Chaos and only you and Vincent can give me that." He explained to her.

"And why not take my DNA and create it yourself? I know you have the facilities to do such things."

"Because if word got out certain people would see it as incest."

"What?!" Lakara gasped.

"Oh, your mother never told you? You and Vincent are siblings, well, half-siblings anyway. Yes, apparently your mother was one of Dr. Valentine's many late night companions while he was away from home. No surprise she never told you. It seems she even gave you her maiden name to cover it up," Michael sneered.

"Leave my mother out of this," Lakara glared at him. "Even if Vincent and I weren't related, what makes you think I'll give you this child?"

"Because if you don't I will do it by force and there will be nothing you or your demon side can do to stop me. You're right, I do have all the facilities Hojo had when he created Sephiroth; I will simply use them to create my own Sephiroth with your and Vincent's DNA." Michael snickered evilly as he set the watering can down.

"You'll never be able to control this child. He'd kill you the first time he lets Chaos take over," Lakara snarled at him.

"Oh I beg to differ, Lakara, my dear." Michael picked up a small brown box from the table beside him.

"In this box is an exact duplicate of the Protomateria currently owned by our Mr. Valentine. It is the only key to controlling Chaos." Lakara felt Chaos growl inside her. _This can't be good._

Michael took out a small dark sphere and held it in his palm. He looked up at Lakara as she leaned against the glass wall. He smirked as he saw her eyes glow a dim yellow.

Lakara couldn't understand what was wrong, Chaos wasn't angry but...afraid.

Why? It was just a sphere, what harm could it do?

_A lot of harm_, Chaos growled in her head. _If in the wrong hands a lot of damage could be done to the wrong people. We must get it away from him_

_Since when did you care about anyone but yourself? _Lakara replied.

Lakara moved towards Michael but a glow from the sphere made her stop, she felt Chaos freeze within her. The sphere glowed brighter before it clouded her mind causing her to lose control of her inner demon.

* * *

Back in the lab, Vincent's eyes snapped open as he felt Chaos stir within him. Something was wrong; he sensed a strange but familiar presence. Vincent looked around at his surroundings, his eyes resting on a man asleep in a chair.

_That's the guy that attacked us,_ Chaos growled. _Let's get rid of him_

"No" Vincent said aloud. "He may be important. Stupid demon you can't go around suggesting we kill everyone. I have told you before, you listen to me."

_He hurt Lakara,_ Chaos growled at him.

Vincent glared at the man. Chaos was right but Lakara could look after herself. Vincent noticed another container beside him. He could sense Lakara's presence emanating from it, she was here, but where? And where exactly was here?

Vincent was about to reply when the demon inside him growled and pulled darkly inside him. Alarms started ringing as his heart rate started to rise. The man looked over at Vincent and smirked, ignoring the noise.

"It won't be long now," Dejix smirked.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Sorry bout the crappy story you just read. I've realized my enormous errors, and have decided to change my ways! I'm currently in the process of revising this piece of crap and this story will be dieing as soon as that is done. **

**New fic will include a non-OOC Vincent and a more subtle/subdued Lakara. The plot and center of story, however, will be staying much as it is. I'm almost done with ch. 1 of take 2, so you should see the fruits of my change of heart soon.**

**To those who actually liked this story, no the flamers have not brainwashed me, my writing style has just changed and this story no longer fits that style nor does it fit my less obsessed view of Vincent. Therefore, after re-reading this fic I have decided it needed some heavy surgery before being re-released to the public. If you would like to keep this let me know and I can email it to you in an attachment and you can submit it as your own, provided you change Lakara's name because she's mine and you can't have her! Also I ask that you change her clothes as well as they will not be changing too much from the old. Other than that, it's yours! Oh, but I would like you to give me a little credit if you do decide to submit it...**

**Once again, I apologize for the crap and will have this rectified soon!**

**Sincerely,**

**Lakara Valentine**

**P.S. Sorry MischieviousCrystal, it wasn't your fault and I thank you for your help!**


End file.
